Lugias, Bananas and Time Lords, Oh My!
by JetravenEx
Summary: Rose had asked for a chance to wind down at a beach somewhere nice, and Dialga sends the TARDIS back to the pokemon world once more. There, the Rose and the Doctor have interesting encounters with the pokemon around leading up to a meeting with a young guardian of the sea in need of their help. Sequel to The Doctor's Dialga.


A/N initially i was gonna make this a one shot but when i reached 16 pages on word with a whole other half of a story to go through I've decided to split it into two parts, so heres part 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own the story, not pokemon or Doctor Who, though i do own stuff with the Tenth Doctor on it. ^.^

* * *

Part 1

The Doctor sighed as he lay under the console messing with some of the cords and wires underneath.

"So, what are you doing?" Rose inquired leaning against the railing as she watched him work. The Doctor's eyes shifting from the particularly stubborn wiring he was working worth to glance at her.

"Recalibrating the TARDIS, apparently having a creature that bends Time to its will is throwing off the TARDIS by a bit, trying to see if I can either dampen the energy Dialga's giving off to prevent it from eventually overloading the TARDIS and stranding us somewhere, or to find a way to drain off the excess energy and recycle it into power for the TARDIS." The Doctor said wincing and pulling his hand back when one of the wires shocked him. "Bit difficult since Dialga's starting to get restless."

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said the TARDIS's energy inside the Time Ball would entice it to stay." The Doctor slipped out from under the console and pushed himself up standing in front of Rose. "Is Dialga growing immune to it?"

The Doctor frowned as he went over to the machine in the console that held the light blue pokeball with the twelve notches on it. The ball was rocking from side to side, not as violently as it had when the Doctor initially had captured the Pokemon, but it was still moving signifying Dialga's unrest. The Doctor crouched down in front of it and tapped the glass the ball stilling for a moment before shaking more vigorously.

"Doctor?" Rose said exasperatedly. "Is it still safe to have it on board?"

"Oh sure," The Doctor said pushing himself back into a standing position. "Just have to find a way to bleed off the extra energy Dialga's giving off, so," He said clapping his hands together and dashing over to the controls glancing at Rose. "Where would you like to go?"

Rose 'hmmed' and pursed her lips tapping her chin as she thought. "Can we go somewhere warm? I don't know, maybe a beach, with water and palm trees, some tropical planet, have they got those?"

The Doctor grinned. "If that's what the lady wishes," He said pulling a lever and turning a few knobs. "Then that's where we'll go, Allons-y!" He said flipping a switch and the TARDIS jolted before heading through the vortex to its destination. Rose laughed as she grasped onto the console and the Doctor did likewise.

Then a blue glow caught her eyes and she glanced down seeing the Time ball sparking with light blue energy. Rose opened her mouth to inform the Doctor when suddenly the TARDIS rocked harshly and blue sparks erupted from the time ball. The blue energy began to course through the console, Rose releasing her grip as she watched shocked as the controls began to shift.

"Oi! You can't hi-jack my TARDIS! Cut that out this instant!" The Doctor said grasping onto the console's edge before leaning down to peer at the pokeball.

Rose wasn't sure whether Dialga had heard him or not, but the TARDIS halted landing on the ground of some planet with a thud, the force sending Rose and the Doctor tumbling to the ground. The Doctor pushed himself up just as the blue energy receded back into the pokeball.

"Doctor?" Rose inquired as she got up and went over to him. The Doctor ignored her as he crouched down and grasped onto the handle of the machine tugging on it, his eyebrows furrowing when the door refused to budge. He tried again with more force but the door remained stuck.

"TARDIS seems to have locked the machine," The Doctor said pulling out his Sonic screwdriver, holding it over the handle. The door did not open. The Doctor sighed. "Fine, keep it in the console, I don't care." He said giving a look at the center of the TARDIS before shaking his head tucking his sonic screw driver in his pocket and pushing himself up.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked and the Doctor sighed shoving his hands into his pockets before he headed over to the door.

"The TARDIS has locked me out of the machine holding Dialga, she's not too happy with Dialga taking over and changing the coordinates on her." He said before he opened the door and glanced outside.

"So…" Rose came up beside him. "Where are we then?"

The Doctor turned to her and smiled stepping aside from the door while holding it open. "Why don't you have a look?" He said gesturing to the world outside.

Rose grinned and eagerly went out the door and stepped out into the world and let out a gasp before laughing. "Oh this place is absolutely gorgeous!" She said gazing at the lovely sandy beach that lay before them leading up to bright blue water that sparkled in the sun. She glanced back towards the Doctor who was leaning against the TARDIS looking around. "Where are we?" She called.

The Doctor didn't say anything just gestured up to one of the trees, Rose followed where he had pointed and her eyes widened as she saw a larger than normal, and cuter than normal green caterpillar crawl along the branches. She glanced around and spotted a group of familiar looking purple and white mouse like creatures.

"The Pokemon World." The Doctor said walking up beside her. "Dialga's a pokemon time lord, meaning any temporal energy it has is connected to this world. Use that unconverted energy in the TARDIS," He gestured around. "And you automatically set the coordinates to a location of similar properties in the pokemon world."

Rose smiled at the scenery watching as she could spot more pokemon moving about. There was a cluster of beautiful butterfly pokemon, every wing beat seemed to cast sparkles as the sun reflected off its colorful silk wings. She spotted a cute little light blue elephant like creature sitting in the shade near the edge of the woods surrounding the little beach. Her eyes strayed to the water, and she stiffened. Far off in the distance a slim silver colored head poked out from the water, it had blue spikes around its eyes and seemed to be staring at her, boring right into her soul. Rose blinked and the head vanished and she frowned. Had she imagined that? She turned to the Doctor who was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rose smiled brightly. "No, this is great!" She said gesturing around. "A beautiful beach, water, and cute creatures to keep us company, I think this is a fine place." She assured him.

The Doctor smiled. "Quite so." He said as he went inside the TARDIS and came back out without his long brown trench coat. "Well then, I think-" He paused as his eyes locked onto something in the woods.

Rose followed his eyes and laughed, a bunch of bananas were hanging from a tree branch. "And you call us stupid apes." She said waggling her eyebrows at the Doctor who scoffed.

"Well, on bad days yes, sides nothing wrong with bananas, full of potassium, good for you, taste great too." He said as he began to advance towards the bunch like a man possessed and Rose laughed again.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your bananas then, I want to see what else is around here, find some locals we can talk to." She said as she turned and walked away snickering when she heard the Doctor take off at a run for the bananas. "He's crazy," She muttered smiling. "Suppose that's why I like 'im."

She headed into the woods pushing aside some of the branches as she did, a dirt path had been worn into the ground marked with various footprints making Rose smile at the sight, undoubtedly they belonged to all the pokemon residents in the woods.

"Rattata!" Rose jumped as the purple mice darted past her chasing each other into the undergrowth calling out to each other as they went. Rose followed after the Rattata looking around as she did. She spotted a large spider web that glittered in the sunlight, Rose nearly jumped when she spotted a large green spider next to it.

"Spinarak." The spider called waving a leg at Rose who grinned and waved back at it before following after the rattata.

As Rose walked she failed to see the lithe brown shape that stalked through the tall grass on the sides of the path. Her stalker poked its head out from the grass to track her movements its ears twitching, before stealthily dropping back into the tall grass and continuing to follow her deeper into the woods.

/-/

The Doctor grinned to himself as he drew near to the bunch of bananas. They were bright yellow and looked absolutely delightful.

"Oh well look at you," The Doctor said as he went up to the branch that held the bananas just a few inches above his head. "A welcome sight for sore eyes." He said grinning as he plucked one of the bananas from the tree. The branch that held the rest of the bunch seemed to bend slightly before straightening up again. The Doctor paid no mind as he leaned against the tree peeling the banana and began to eat glancing around.

The tree he rested against shuddered again and he glanced up looking for any pokemon that might have made itself at home there. When he saw nothing but the four twitching large leaves, reminiscent to palm fronds that were at the base of the tree he relaxed and took another bite. Then he frowned as he took a better look at his surroundings. The tree he was leaning against only had small leaves; and why was there only one bunch of bananas on a tree that lacked any sort of flowers or peels lying near it?

Warily, the Doctor took a step away from the tree, turning around so that he was facing the tree. There was the bananas dangling from the thick tannish branch, but as the Doctor followed where the 'branch' went to its source he spotted what looked like a leaves wrapped around the base and the four twitching palm fronds. The tree began to shake as the large leaves began to move like wings, and the Doctors eyes moved towards where the bananas hung, and the head that was just above them.

"Oh," He said realizing the bunch of bananas was dangling from the creature's neck. "I'm terribly sorry, didn't mean to er, pick your bananas." He said stepping back as he tried to gauge the creature's mood.

The pokemon's eyes didn't stray from the Doctors as its wings carried it up from its resting spot between the two large branches it had been resting in between. The Doctor stepped back as the pokemon landed in front of him sizing him up. It looked at him then at the peel in his hands before looking at him cocking its head.

"Well, this is a bit odd. Never thought a pokemon would have fruit growing from its neck. Does it grow back?"

"Trop."

"Pardon?"

"Tropius!" The pokemon said nodding spreading its wings.

"Uh, I'll take that as a yes." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck. "I wonder why the TARDIS isn't translating what you're saying to me."

"Trop?"

"My TARDIS," He said casting the peel aside. "It's a big blue box that lets me travel through time and space with my companion Rose. Oh by the way, not sure if you understand me or not, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you er."

"Tropius!"

"Tropius?" The Doctor repeated raising an eyebrow before grabbing his chin. "Do all pokemon simply repeat their names over and over again to communicate with each other?"

"Trop." The pokemon nodded.

"Well that's brilliant! Well, not so brilliant since it means I can't understand you, but fascinating none the less." The Doctor mused before glancing around. "Well thanks again for the banana Tropius but, I'd best be getting back to Rose."

Tropius let out a sad sound its head lowering and its wings drooping.

"Oi! Don't be like that." The Doctor said petting its head. "How bout I take you back and you can meet her?" He suggested.

The Tropius lifted its head and let out a happy trill bouncing up and down before getting onto its hind legs.

"Wait what are you doing?" The Doctor inquired frowning bringing up his hands.

"Tropius!" The pokemon cried before jumping onto the Doctor.

"AH!"

/-/

Rose meanwhile was blissfully unaware of the Doctor's current case of strife. She was too busy admiring the beautiful Bellossom who had started to dance along the path as she walked. She smiled at them as she walked.

"Oh aren't you precious!" She said turning her attention to focus on the dancing grass types. She failed to notice a small little kangaroo like pokemon that had wandered onto the path. The next thing Rose knew her foot had landed on the little critter and it screeched.

Startled Rose fell backwards and shifted away as the baby began to wail loudly thrashing in the middle of the path

The Bellossom stiffened and fled, as a loud bellow erupted from further down the path. Rose swallowed as loud thudding footsteps came from down the path the other pokemon scattering. Her heart froze as a much larger kangaroo like pokemon stomped out, red eyes locked on Rose. It let out an angry bellow before it charged at Rose. Rose yelped as she turned and ran the mother opening her mouth orangish yellow energy gathering in her maw. Rose glanced back and dropped to the ground the hyper beam shooting over her head and slamming into the trees. Rose lifted her head and watched as two trees tumbled down from the attack hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

Rose swallowed before she glanced back at the Kangaskan that glared menacingly at her before it raised its right hand sparks beginning to appear before its entire hand was encased in flames.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your baby!" Rose cried but the pokemon ignored her and charged drawing back its fist, Rose's eyes widening as fire erupted around the pokemon's fist.

The baby continued to wail as the Kangaskan punched out at Rose the girl managing to duck under the punch gulping when she could feel the heat from the fire punch rush past her head.

Keeping low to the ground Rose hurried away from the Kangaskan, the pokemon roaring and firing off a hyper beam at the girls retreating form. Rose glanced back eyes widening, too close, it was too close. Then a flash of brown erupted from the tall grass and cannoned into Rose's side.

"oof!" Rose grunted as her side slammed into a tree on the opposite side of the path. Rose dropped to the base of the tree groaning as she reached out to rub her aching side, though it felt more bruised than broken thankfully.

Glancing to the side where she'd been hit she spotted a brown and tan colored pokemon. Its ears twitched and it seemed to smile at her.

"Furret," The pokemon said its tail twitching. Rose smiled weakly at it as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"You saved me?" She asked and the pokemon nodded. Rose grinned as she reached out and pet its head. "Thanks-"

A roar made Rose and Furret jump both turning to see the mother Kangaskan towering over them rage blazing in its eyes.

Furret stepped up beside Rose and glared at the Kangaskan.

"Fur Furret!" It cried moving in front of Rose. "Fur!"

The Kangaskan snorted as it swung its tail and hit Furret square in the chest sending it flying into a tree. Furret squeaked in pain before it slid down the trunk and laid there whimpering in pain.

Rose's head snapped towards the Kangaskan eyes ablaze, "You didn't have to do that!" She shouted jumping to her feet. "I said I was sorry!"

The Kangaskan roared in her face Rose wincing and drawing back towards where Furret lay the angry mother pokemon continuing to bellow as she charged at Rose and Furret once more.

Rose scooped up the dazed Furret and raced back towards the TARDIS the mother pokemon's loud footsteps and bellows ringing in her ears as she began to gain ground on her and Furret. It was then that Rose's run ran out. The toe of her shoe caught on a root and she and Furret were sent tumbling to the ground. Fearing she might crush Furret she tossed the pokemon out of her arms and into the tall grass before she face planted on the ground.

Thankfully the ground was softer than she'd thought and though her face and torso throbbed from forcefully meeting the ground she hadn't broken anything. But her relief was short lived as she saw a large shadow looming over her.

Rose rolled over so that she faced the furious Kangaskan, the pokemon was glaring at her its red eyes glowing bright red a similar color to the device that was around its neck. Wait.

Rose's eyes locked onto the metal collar that encircled the pokemon's neck, it was metal and in its center was a red orb that glowed brightly.

"Wait! That thing around your neck! Its-" Rose began but was cut off as the Kangaskan roared in her face Rose cringing back as she watched the pokemon gather orange energy in its maw, charging up another hyper beam.

Rose's eyes widened. No it couldn't end like this, Where was the Doctor, or Furret?  
"HELP!" Rose shouted as the pokemon's attack began to grow in power and Rose threw up her hands to defend her face and eyes when a roar from the sky made Kangaskan pause just long enough for it to be knocked back by a powerful wind blast to slam into it and send it flying into a tree. Rose gasped as she watched the tree splinter beneath the Kangaskan and the pokemon and tree toppled over.

Rose looked up and frowned, where had that blast come from? She shakily got to her feet eyes scanning the skies for any sign of her savior.

"_Hello."_ Rose started at the sound of a young male voice in her head. She whipped around and found herself staring into hazel colored orbs encased within a blue mask. She staggered back as the rest of the entity came into focus. The pokemon was a few feet taller than herself, silver colored, its flipper like wings held against its side, it had a light blue belly, three toed footpaw, a tail with blue spikes at the tip and weird blue plates on its back. Looking at it now, it looked familiar…

Then it hit Rose, "You!" The pokemon tilted its head as Rose jabbed a finger at it. "I saw you earlier! You were watching as me and the Doctor stepped out on the beach!"

The pokemon nodded. _"That's correct, I was surprised when your blue box appeared and you two stepped out. I _apologize_ for not approaching you sooner, but you'll have to forgive me, I don't trust humans."_ Rose noticed its expression darkened some. Rose smiled slightly.

"Well I owe you one." Rose said before she headed over towards where the Kangaskan had fallen. The large kangaroo pokemon was lying on her back next to the splintered tree, her eyes swirls. "It's down right?" She said uneasily. The pokemon nodded.

"_I tried to hold back some, but yes she's down, poor thing. She was one of the kindest pokemon I know." _The pokemon said coming up beside Rose. Rose knelt down beside the Kangaskan and grasped the metal collar. The pokemon growled and Rose glanced up. _"I recognize that device, it raises a pokemon's anger strengthening their power but at a high toll for that pokemon." _

Rose scowled. "What sort of monsters would do such a thing?" She said as she gripped the device in both hands and yanked at the collar. Luckily the fall had damaged it and it came off with a snap. The Kangaskan stiffened and then relaxed.

"Fur!" Rose and the silver pokemon looked up to see the Furret coming up to them with the baby Kangaskan in tow. The baby let out a wail before it rushed over to its mothers side laying its paws on her belly and resting its head down between them sobbing.

Rose's heart ached at the baby's tears, reaching out to pet the baby when the silver pokemon rested a wing on her shoulder.

"_Don't." _Rose glanced towards him and saw the sadness in his gaze, he shook his head and Rose reluctantly pulled her hand away from the baby and pushed herself to her feet.

"Furret!" Rose had just straightened up when her arms were full of fluffy pokemon. Giggling Rose lifted the pokemon up and rubbed noses with it the Furret seeming to giggle as well.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing!" Rose said hugging Furret. "Do you have a name?"

"Fur." The furret shook its head.

"Well we can't have that a good pokemon like you has got to have a name." Rose said smiling.

"Fur! Furret fur!" Rose blinked as the Furret clapped its paws together and looked at her expectantly. Rose glanced at the Silver pokemon.

"_She's waiting for you to name her." _He informed her nodding to the furret who was looking at Rose with hopeful bright eyes.

Rose blinked. "So… You're a girl right." Furret nodded. "Alright then, well. Hmm a good name, it's got to be pretty after all you're a beautiful girl. Oh I know! Lily! I'll call you Lily!"

"FURRET!" Lily cheered leaping from Rose's arms and doing a flip in the air before landing on the ground and promptly running around in happy circles. Rose grinned and laughed as Lily rubbed against her legs and climbed back into her arms.

"You like that name eh? Well I suppose I ought to introduce myself, to both of you." She said looking from Lily to the young silver pokemon. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, nice to meet you Lily and…"

"_Silver." _Silver said his mouth shifting into a slight smile. _"Pleasure to meet you Miss Rose." _ He dipped his head to her and Rose smiled.

"Same to you Silver. Oh! I have to introduce you to the Doctor! You'll love him!" She said as Lily climbed onto her shoulders. Then with a grin Rose put her hands on her hips and jerked her head in the direction of the path. "Allons-y, Lily, Silver!" She said giggling to herself before she took off down the path Lily clinging to her shoulder and Silver flying overhead.

/-/

The Doctor sighed as he looked up at the happy Tropius who seemed perfectly content to continue sitting till the end of time. Not the Doctor had a problem with that; it was just that the Tropius had decided to sit on _him. _

"Tropius can you do me a favor and please get off." The Doctor asked for what was now probably the thirtieth time that day, he pushed against the pokemon's heavy chest but the pokemon didn't budge. It continued to smile stupidly at the Doctor every so often nuzzling against him. Oh, joy he had managed to make a pokemon fall in _bloody love _with him He didn't know what was worse, a rebellious temporal pokemon that hi-jacked his TARDIS or a banana bearing grass pokemon that refused to let him go!

After another few minutes of being pinned, the Doctor promptly decided that he preferred the former.

"Look I know you clearly adore me but please get off I think I'm having trouble breathing." He said pushing desperately at the Tropius who looked down at him and cocked its head seeming to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, *koff* can't-breathe." He said in a raspy voice. "Get. Off." He pushed against the pokemon again but Tropius seemed to laugh before nuzzling its face between the Doctor's collar and neck the Doctor heaving a long suffering sigh.

When the bushes to his right began to rustle and shudder the Doctor heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, something was coming, now whether or not that thing wanted to attack the Doctor or help him get away was unknown..

He nearly fainted with relief when he saw Rose emerge, with an odd tan and brown striped pokemon resting along her shoulders. It reminded him of one of the ferrets back on Earth.

"Rose! Oh, am I glad to see you! Get her off of me!" He said pointing to the Tropius who had lifted its head to study Rose and her new friend.

Rose halted and stared at the Doctor, the pokemon on her shoulders straightening up and peered at the Doctor. Then Rose lifted a hand to cover her mouth and tried desperately to stifle her giggles. Her pokemon beginning to giggle as well.

"Ha-having fun Doctor?" Rose managed to get out between giggles and the Doctor heaved a sigh rolling his eyes upwards before looking at Rose. "Should I maybe leave? Give you two some alone time?" Then she and her ferret burst out laughing the ferret falling from its perch and landing on the ground rolling around laughing as Rose continued to snicker.

"Ha-ha, now please, help?" The Doctor said in a monotone voice. "I have been stuck here for the past half hour, now get her off me!" He said pushing helplessly at the Tropius who glanced down at him before focusing on Rose.

Rose giggled once more before she drew herself up and cleared her throat. "Alright, Tropius? Will you please get off the Doctor? I don't think he's ready to take it that far just yet." She said with a laugh.

The Tropius frowned and glanced down at the Doctor. "Trop?" It said looking confused.

"Tropius please! Get off me!" The Doctor said.

"Trop?"

"YES! For the last bloody time you can come with! But we can't go anywhere if you won't GET OFF!" The Doctor said pushing against the pokemon's chest. The Tropius sighed before it reluctantly stepped off the Doctor who let out a sigh of relief rolling before he sat up.

"Ugh, finally," The Doctor muttered dusting his suit off before pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled a bit but Tropius was quick to offer her neck for him to rest a hand on for support as he straightened up.

"Alright, well now that that's sorted out one rule for you." He said turning to Tropius jabbing a finger in its face. "No jumping on me. We have an agreement?"

The Tropius heaved a sigh before it nodded its head reluctantly.

The Doctor sighed rolling his shoulders slightly. "Good then, well now that that's sorted who's your new friend Rose?"

Rose grinned. "Friends actually, this is Lily," The furret leapt back on her shoulders and waved at the Doctor who waved back. "Silver's waiting to meet you out on the beach. It's nice to meet your new…_friend_." She said suppressing a chuckle as she grinned. "Well look at the bright side, she grows bananas."

"Drop it." The Doctor said pouting a bit, "It wasn't my fault, I didn't even know pokemon could grow food on their bodies!" The Doctor said running a hand through his hair. "Although it must be nice to be able to grow food naturally for people to eat than to have to, well you know." Rose nodded catching the Doctor's drift. The Doctor grinned. "Now where's that Silver friend of yours?" He asked as he walked out of the forest and onto the beach, Tropius following closely behind him.

"_You must be the Doctor." _Silver's telepathic voice filled the Doctor's and Rose's heads as the two came into view. The Lugia was sitting in the sand by the TARDIS, a smile on its face. _"It is nice to meet you,"_

The Doctor nodded. "Same to you Silver, although I hope you don't mind me asking, what pokemon are you? Rose and I aren't from around here and we're not familiar with all the pokemon."

Silver nodded. _"I am a Lugia, a guardian of the sea, the current one, what with the absence of my father." _The Doctor perked up at this, seeing a look of anger and sadness flash through Silver's eyes before they returned to calm once more and the Lugia's mouth shifted into a slight smile again.

"What happened to your father?" The Doctor inquired taking a step forward.

Silver's expression turned grave. He turned away and his eyes slid shut as he hung his head. _"I failed him_."

The Doctor was about to say anything when Rose stepped in. "Did that device attached to the mother Kangaskan's neck have anything to do with his 'absence'?" Rose asked, Silver lifted his head marginally to gaze at her sadly.

"What device?" The Doctor asked turning to her and Rose bit her lip.

"It was a metal collar that was attached to this pokemon, it made it extremely angry, angry enough it tried to kill me and Lily. She'd have succeeded if it weren't for Silver." Silver ducked his head but the Doctor whirled around.

"Extremely angry pokemon, I've only seen extremely angry pokemon once, and while I admit I'm not the most knowledgeable about pokemon, the only time I've seen a pokemon get extremely angry was when humans were making a mess of things." The Doctor said tapping his chin. "For instance our good friend Dialga in the TARDIS, a powerful deity, it has no need to pick fights, in fact with the exception of when we first met it it's been rather well behaved in the TARDIS. Well, unless it gets bored."

"_You have Dialga?" _Silver's eyes were wide but his tone sounded a twinge wary as he moved back from the Doctor.

"Well, I caught it in a special pokeball I made for it, I had to stop it from destroying the TARDIS and getting taken by Team Rocket." Silver growled at the name and the Doctor continued. "And I wasn't planning on keeping it; really, I've just… neglected to get around to returning it. But anyways from what I can tell from that growl, whenever pokemon are acting uncharacteristically aggressive it's because of human interference, am I not correct?" Silver didn't move for a moment before he nodded.

Rose walked over to the young Lugia and rested a comforting hand on his wing,"Did Team Rocket take your father?"

Silver shook his head. _"No, though they did try a while back, used me as bait to lure my father in. They used devices similar to that one we pulled off Kangaskan… But it wasn't them who took him this time. No, these people wore weird suits of silver armor and had these strips of cloth wrapped around their neck. They just… Didn't seem like Team Rocket."_

The Doctor frowned. "Soooo, there are other groups who enjoy stirring up trouble with powerful pokemon?"

"_Unfortunately."_

The Doctor shook his head. "Humans." He sighed. "So good but capable of such evil."

"Can we do anything to help?" Rose asked Silver. Before Silver could speak she added. "I mean you saved my life, and we can't just let an organization like those Rocket jerks hold your father prisoner somewhere." Silver lifted his head his eyes brightening a bit at that.

"_I was hoping you'd say that Miss Rose." _Silver said before looking at her and the Doctor. _"I have an idea where they are holding my father, and I can still sense him so they haven't done anything bad to him… yet. But," _

"You need help." The Doctor said his face breaking into a huge grin. "Say no more Silver, Rose and I will happily help."

"Trop!" Tropius piped up from her place beside the Doctor.

"Fur!"

"And apparently Tropius and Lily want in on this too. So! Where are the big bad humans keeping your dear old dad?" The Doctor asked.

Silver tilted his head closing his eyes for a moment. The Doctor folding his arms as he and Rose waited a moment and Silver's eyes snapped open.

"_He's in a complex that is built just a bit below the water's surface," _Silver told them. _"It's heavily guarded, I can't just fly in and attack. And it's too far out to attempt to swim into the complex." _He said.

"True." The Doctor said nodding as he looked thoughtful. "That is a pickle for you, you can fly and swim but you can't just materialize inside can you."

Silver hung his head. _"No." _

The Doctor let out a laugh as he patted Silver on the back. "Well then it's a good thing you've got me and the TARDIS then! Come along everyone into the TARDIS allons-y!" He said running over to the TARDIS and throwing open the doors.

Tropius happily followed the Doctor inside, Lily perked up on Rose's shoulder as Rose followed after him, and Silver hesitantly approached the TARDIS and peered inside his eyes widening before he pulled his head out and looked the TARDIS over. Rose grinned and exchanged knowing glances with the doctor as all three pokemon considered the TARDIS. Lily launched herself from Rose's shoulders to scurry about the control room sniffing everything. Tropius meanwhile seemed content to sit near the captain's chair where the Doctor's scent was strongest.

"_How? Is this like some pokeball for humans? It appears to be bigger on the inside." _Silver said as he carefully entered trying to take up as little space as possible but the TARDIS just seemed to expand so the young Lugia could sit comfortably on the grating.

The Doctor chuckled as he went over to the controls. "Oh this isn't a pokeball for humans, it's not even built by humans." Blue energy surged from a machine under the console as the Doctor moved over the controls. "Oi! You pipe down. You're already in time out." He said smacking the machine before straightening up and glancing at Silver who was still looking about in awe. "Now, Silver do you think you could come up with some idea of what the coordinates for this complex might be?"

"_Er… I have no definite location, just a vague idea. Sorry." _Silver confessed ducking his head, Rose pet his neck trying to provide him with some comfort and the Lugia blinked gratefully at her.

"Wasn't expecting you to, but what we do have is a link that we can use to find the complex." The Doctor said as he went over to a tool box lying near the edge of the control room. He knelt down and began to fish around inside it.

"And what would that be?" Rose asked before she clucked her tongue at Lily who was trying to jump onto the console. The furret looked at her and came back to her resting at her feet.

"Well, the complex has a Lugia, we have a Lugia, and if Silver provides me with a DNA sample, I can use the TARDIS to locate the parent." The Doctor said as he pulled out a pair of tweezers before going over to Silver. "Now, I'm sorry but I need one of your feathers," The Lugia nodded raising a wing maneuvering it towards the Doctor who grasped it. "This might hurt a bit."

"Go ahead." Silver said tensing, Rose began to gently stroke his neck to provide him some comfort, the Doctor nodded and latched the tweezers on a feather, before looking up at Silver. He raised his free hand, slowly counting down from 3 fingers, to 2 to 1. The Doctor yanked hard on the feather and Silver threw back his head screeching in pain as the Doctor stumbled back a single silver colored feather grasped in the tweezers. Silver shuddered before he composed himself folding his wings at his side and looking a bit sheepish. The Doctor brought up the feather and inspected it grinning.

"Oh this'll do real nice." He said before he went over to the console pushing a button and a cover popped open and the Doctor placed the feather inside the box on the console and closed it. The TARDIS whirred as the Doctor moved over to inspect the screen.

"Can you see anything yet Doctor?" Rose inquired just as the Doctor lifted his head and grinned.

"Oh yes, the TARDIS is locking onto the DNA signature that matches Silvers, and there it is!" The Doctor said jabbing a finger at the monitor. Rose, Silver, Tropius and Lily crowded around the Doctor see what he was pointing at. A map of the nearby area was on the screen, the Doctor's finger pointing to a spot in the middle of the sea.  
Rose's face erupted into a grin. "Great! So, now we can go rescue Silver's father right?"

"Quite right," The Doctor said. "All right you lot, hold on tight, we've got a Lugia to rescue," The pokemon looked confused but Rose held Lily close to her as she gripped the console, Silver braced himself and Tropius snuggled against the Doctor who pushed her back a bit.

"Ready?" The Doctor said grinning as he grasped a lever and pulled it down the TARDIS jolting into action. "Allons-y!"

* * *

A/N The 2nd part will be up soon.

So the question id like you guys to answer in your reviews is, what pokemon characters do you want to see the Doctor interact with?

Also, what could i change that would make this better?

Finally, What would you like to see happen in the next part?

Thanks for reading please Review it inspires me to write more.


End file.
